


Prayer for Paris

by JustAFrenchGirl



Category: Paris - Fandom, Parisian Poetry, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, poem on a picture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paris est toujours là, Paris restera là, Paris ne tombera pas, Paris restera debout.<br/>Le poème est écrit sur une photo de la tour Eiffel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayer for Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Après les événements du vendredi 13 novembre 2015, j'ai écrit ce poème pour la ville de Paris.


End file.
